<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arm Your Fears by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282376">Arm Your Fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell'>ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon fighting, Gen, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus only tags along on Alec's patrol because he's bored, but when he ends up being needed and out of magic, he resorts to unconventional tactics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arm Your Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>500 word prompt: Weapons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle rages on longer than any of them anticipated. Magnus only came along as backup because he was bored after finishing early with a client, not because he thought the group of Shadowhunters would have any issue dispatching the demon nest.</p><p>It was only when one nest turned out to be <em><em>two</em></em> that things began to get dicey. Magnus sent a fire message for backup about 10 minutes ago but he’s starting to wonder if something intercepted it, because someone should’ve come by now.</p><p>Jace and Clary are both unconscious, with Isabelle fading fast after a demon got a good swipe down her side with a poisoned talon. Magnus, who hadn’t intended on doing much fighting, is low on what little magic reserves he arrived with. Alec abandoned his bow ages ago for a seraph blade. Magnus is trying to stay optimistic but… <em><em>Lilith</em></em>, this doesn’t look good. Just before the demon swipes at Isabelle again Alec is there - not in time to block, but in time to throw himself between the demon and his sister.</p><p>“Alexander!” Magnus screams, running at full speed towards them, attempting to pull up a barrier to block, or at least soften, the blow. It isn’t strong enough or fast enough. Magnus watches as the claws dig into Alec’s stomach, sending him hurtling back into Izzy, Alec dropping his blade as both of them topple to the ground.</p><p>Magnus aims his magic at the demon and panics when nothing happens - not even a spark, his reserves entirely used up. He’s useless, he’s--</p><p>In a moment of desperation, Magnus lunges for Alec’s dropped blade, shouting the name he heard Alec say to summon it what felt like hours ago, though he knows they’ve only been fighting for what’s probably closer to thirty minutes if that.</p><p>“AMRIEL!” The blade springs to life glowing a deep red from the hilt in his hand, surprising the final two demons. Magnus brings the blade slashing upward through what may or may not be the neck of the closest demon, not caring much either way so long as the job is done. He’s rewarded with a fine coat of ichor across the front of his shirt as the demon drops, leaving only one.</p><p>Magnus’ first blow misses but the demon’s does as well, claws catching the fabric of Magnus’ pants but not breaking skin. Magnus lunges forward, the seraph blade plunging into the center of the demon, and he twists it roughly before slicing downward. Only when he’s positive it’s dead does Magnus allow himself to drop to his knees, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Ma’nus…” the broken name is barely audible from a stunned, injured Alec who gapes at the blade in Magnus’ hand. Magnus drops it quickly at the sound of footsteps, nodding at the backup team to tend to the other Shadowhunters first.</p><p>This is going to be one <em><em>hell</em></em> of a debriefing, Magnus thinks, but he doesn’t mind at all as long as Alec and the others are safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Find me on  <a href="http://bytheangell.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and also on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell">Twitter</a>! &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>